Police Commissioner
The Police Commissioner is the head of the police department in Ninjago City. In an alternate timeline, Nadakhan framed the Ninja for a crime spree and the Commissioner lead an effort to arrest them, though later allied with the Ninja to help defeat the Sky Pirate Crew. He later helped them against the Sons of Garmadon. He soon found himself being stripped of his rank by the Sons of Garmadon and arrested by them. History Infamous He is first shown on the TV of the pub in Stiix, reporting the framed crimes of the Ninja. An officer soon reports to him that they were unable to find the Ninja after they flee Stiix. Public Enemy Number One He is shown answering the interviewers' questions and he asks Ronin to catch the Ninja. He tries to catch them, however, he is sent "on a wild rat chase" where he is tricked onto following a device worn by a rat. His eye twitches causing his deputy to think he is blind. Misfortune Rising Upon hearing the Ninjas' escape from Kryptarium Prison, the Police Commissioner was furious and demand all sources devoted to their recapture. However, he paused the search after one of the officers (who was none other than Nya in disguise) suggested they break for lunch. Later in the day when Misfortune's Keep attacked Ninjago City, the Police Commissioner established a blockade and ordered them to surrender, thought the pirates did not yield. When the Ninja suddenly appeared, the Commissioner angrily demanded why Simon and Tommy didn't arrest them, and took off to do it himself. He eventually confronted Lloyd in an alleyway, but reluctantly let him go after realizing they were only trying to help. My Dinner With Nadakhan The Commisioner, his deputies, and Ronin pick up Lloyd, Cole, and Nya from Tiger Widow Island after finding out they took Cliff Gordon's boat and told them they had been cleared of their crimes. Wishmasters The Commisioner told Dareth that the Ninja have his men at their disposal, but the Brown Ninja sends them away. He and his forces later help Jay and Nya when they reach Ninjago. The Last Resort The Commissioner and his men try to hold Nadakhan off while Jay and Nya flee through a secret hatch. When Nadakhan caught up to them, the Commissioner ate their map to prevent him from finding them before he and his deputies were taken by him. When both Tommy and Simon were to walk the plank, Nadakhan learned of the Tiger Widow Venom from Tommy, making the Commissioner hate Tommy more before they abandon ship, near a shark. Operation Land Ho! As Jay was bringing together a team to stop Nadakhan, the Commissioner was in the process of arresting Ronin when he beckoned them to come. Dread on Arrival The Commisoner was busy, painting a model boat when the Ninja and P.I.X.A.L. barge in, demanding his assistance in rescuing Lloyd and stopping Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. Shocked at first, the Commisoner agrees and calls the mayor for authorization. Later, he was in the back seat of a squad car with Simon and Tommy as they came up to the Temple of Resurrection and saw the members waiting for them. As the Commisoner read out their charges, Killow, with the Oni Mask of Deception, took his bullhorn before he tells the officers to "light them up." First mistaking it for torches and since they have no guns, they resort to tasers instead, while informing Kai that he will do his best to distract the members. After the Ninja stop the ceremony, the Police Commissioner, as well as all his forces, soon arrive to arrest the Sons of Garmadon, including Harumi. True Potential He and Simon observe a silent Harumi in an interrogation room, where they soon heard a crash and to their shock, it was Garmadon who is attacking his officers before he too is injured. Later, he tells the Ninja about the attack and believes there is no more good in Garmadon as well when he tried to reason with him. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago The Commisioner and his officers attempted to stop Colossi, but when they were nearly stomped on by it, Harumi demands them to kneel before Garmadon, which they reluctantly do so. Firstbourne The Commissioner is among those arrested in connection with hiding Lloyd. Appearances Trivia *He has a habit of eye twitching when a suspect gives him the slip, making Simon and Tommy either point it out or think he is blind, but he is not. *He claims to be a blue ribbon swimmer. *He likes to make model boats. *He had four predecessors, all of whom were fired whenever Ninjago was attacked. *He references Nadakhan in Season 8, but likely does not actually remember Skybound. *In "True Potential," he said Garmadon wasn't the man he remembered, either just meaning he heard of him or implying they had met before. Gallery MoS58ComishGun.png|Cornering Lloyd MoS61Police.png MoSCPoliceCommissioner.png PoliceWithCommissioner.PNG MoS61Fire.png MoS82 See ya again ninja.png|Watching the Ninja as they move underwater MoS82 Police Speech.png MoS82 in Policecar.png MoS82Hauptkommissar.png MoS82Ninja.png MoS82 telephone.png|Calling the mayor DbxrlFrX0AAcdPZ.jpg ComissionerDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. Category:Police Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Heroes Category:Hunted